


Awkwardly Adorable First Steps

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Warning Labels [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist cas, Dean Is Best Big Brother, M/M, Nerds With Crushes, Writer Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean introduced his new best friend to his little brother, he expected the two of them to become friends.  They were both nerds and he figured both of them could use a friend.</p><p>Life doesn't always work the way you expect, but Dean is so not complaining about his brother developing the world's awkwardest crush.</p><p>Note: the underage warning is for the series, not for this particular work, and mostly precautionary. At least the first few parts will not have any explicitly underage sex involved. (Some of Dean's girlfriends may be 17, but their ages are never given beyond "high school senior".) Sam and Cas are 20 months apart, with Sam being 15 and Cas 16 the first time they have sex. I work at a high school, so I know this is not nearly as uncommon as certain people would like us to believe, but my policy on potentially triggering or squicky situations is better to overtag than undertag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. February 7 - Afternoon

Track practice on Friday was unusually short, and with the first track meet being the next week, the coaches didn’t want to push too hard. Dean found Cas in the locker room afterwards and threw an arm around his shoulders. “Hey, Cas! You gonna be mad at me if I cut out early tonight?”

Cas smiled. “Would this have anything to do with Cassie Robinson?”

“Yeah,” Dean said.

“Much better than Bela, I approve. Go, have fun, we can work on our project tomorrow or Sunday,” Cas said.

“You’ll still come over, won’t you?”

“Of course. Unless Sam tells me he also has a date, in which case there’s little point. You know I’ll take any chance to come over.”

Dean looked speculatively at Cas. “Think your uncle would let you sleep over?”

“Gabriel doesn’t care what I do. He made it very clear when he took me in that as far as he’s concerned, I’m responsible for myself. I make my own decisions and look after myself,” Cas said.

“Cool!” Dean grinned. “Come over this weekend and hang out as long as you like.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose… what if your father comes home?” Cas asked.

Dean snorted. “As of last night, Dad was in Oregon. I’m pretty sure we don’t have to worry about him.”

“And Sam won’t mind?” Cas asked.

“You kidding me? Sam would love it!” Dean said.

“Sam would love what?” Sam asked as he came over, a slightly wary tone in his voice.

Dean slung his free arm around his brother. “I was just saying Cas should come over and spend the weekend hanging out with us. I’ve got a date tonight and I know you’re headed over to Rachel’s tomorrow for the biology thing…”

“Actually, I’m not,” Sam interrupted. “We’re like a week ahead of schedule, so we’re skipping tomorrow so Rachel can go to her cousin’s piano recital or something like that. So yeah, Cas, come on over, it’ll be nice to have you around. Who’s your date with, Dean?”

“Cassie.”

“Cheerleader Cassie?”

“Well, not anymore, unless she’s gonna cheer in college, but yeah,” Dean said.

Cas ducked out of Dean’s arm. “In that case, I accept the invitation. I should probably go home and get some things and let Gabriel know where I’ll be.”

“Want a ride?” Dean offered. “We’ll wait outside, that way you don’t have to carry a bag over.”

Castiel hesitated, but eventually nodded. “Thank you.” At his house, he was quick to gather up clothes and sketchbooks and supplies. Gabriel waggled his eyebrows when Cas told him the plan, but gave him some cash and instructions to make sure he and his boys had fun.

 

Once Dean left for his date, Sam pulled out a notebook and Cas his sketchbook. “Sam? Who do you hang out with at school?” Cas asked, remembering his conversation with Anna the other day.

“I, uh… I don’t, really,” Sam said. “In class I usually work with whichever Engel is in there with me, or Lisa Braeden for Latin, but for long breaks or lunch or whatever I’m usually on my own. I’m used to it, it’s how I’ve always been.”

“You don’t sit with Dean at lunch… is there a reason?” Cas asked.

Sam stared at his notebook. “I know Dean wouldn’t mind, since he’s asked me to at least once a week since the start of the year. But his friends wouldn’t be too happy about some upstart freshman dork sitting with them.”

“His friends have either gotten over the school outcast sitting with them, or moved on to sit somewhere else,” Castiel said. “I’m sure the same thing would happen for you, and I suspect Dean would rather have you with him than any of those people.”

“The school outcast?” Sam asked, looking up curiously.

“Me.” Castiel shifted a bit, settling in more comfortably. “Dean made it clear that he was not, in fact, giving me a choice, and the others at the table could either sit with both of us or neither, and if they chose neither, that was their problem, not his.”

“How are you an outcast?” Sam asked. “Me, I’m awkward and kind of shy and most of the time I’d rather hang out with a book than a person, but you… can’t these people see how amazing you are?”

Castiel’s pencil stopped as he stared over at Sam. Amazing was not a word he’d ever heard used to describe him. “You must be confusing me with someone else,” he said eventually. “There are five living exceptions to the general rule that paper and ink are far superior to people. I’m the weird kid with the home situation no one understands, who’s too smart for his own good.”

“As if there’s any such thing,” Sam scoffed. “But, you know… that’s me, too. Only with books instead of paper and ink.”

“Yours isn’t like mine, you just have a dead mother and a father who’s busier with work than with his family,” Castiel said. “Haven’t you ever wondered why I live with my uncle? Why I never talk about my parents or brothers?”

“Well, I didn’t know you had brothers,” Sam said, and Cas had to acknowledge that Sam had a fair point. “And, I mean, of course I’m curious, but Dean raised me better than to ask that kind of question.”

That made Castiel that much more comfortable in explaining the situation. “I ran away from home when I was thirteen, almost at the end of eighth grade. My father almost caught me, but Gabriel got to me first. He’d heard why I ran and offered to hide me here. My father comes to town himself about once a month, and sends various other relatives to ask about me in between. Gabriel misdirects or tricks them every time, but he keeps trying.”

“Wow, that’s… yeah, that’s way more complicated than mine,” Sam said.

Castiel waited, but eventually he realized Sam probably considered it the kind of question a well-mannered person didn’t ask. He went back to his sketch, letting the silence stretch out. It felt comfortable, except for the turmoil in Cas’s head as he tried to decide whether to clarify. “I ran away because Michael was going to lock me in the basement until I repented of my unholy nature and submitted myself to God’s purging and renewal.”

Sam looked up, dropping his pencil. “Feel free to ignore the question if you don’t wanna answer, but what the hell kind of ‘unholy nature’ makes it okay to lock your kid in the basement?”

“I’m gay.”

“That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard,” Sam said as he picked up his pencil, voice dripping with disgust. “It’s just plain ridiculous, treating a thirteen-year-old kid like that over being gay. Hell, you knew at thirteen? That’s kind of awesome. Is that part of why you’re the school outcast?”

“No, people here don’t know, no one’s ever asked and I generally don’t go around volunteering information about my private life,” Castiel said. “Gabriel and Anna know, of course, and now you. That’s it. There are occasional rumors, but those are more about bullying me for being different in other ways than because anyone actually believes them.”

“Okay. Secret’s safe with me,” Sam promised.

“If someone asks you, you don’t have to lie, I wouldn’t if they asked me,” Castiel said. “Do you think I should tell Dean?”

Sam shrugged. “I can’t answer that, that’s your business. I can tell you that last September, he pulled me aside to tell me that he doesn’t give a shit what I identify as, as long as I’m safe and happy. If he doesn’t care if I’m gay, I can’t imagine he would possibly care if you are, he’s not the kind of asshole who’s going to get weird about having a gay male friend. But you’re the one affected here.”

“Are you?” Castiel regretted the question almost as soon as he asked it, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to take it back. Fortunately, Sam didn’t seem too upset.

“Dunno. I’m fourteen, I’ve never really put too much thought into it. I think I might be bi, but I don’t feel like I have to have some sort of definitive label at this point, you know?”

“Good point,” Castiel said, determinedly ignoring the fluttering in his stomach. This didn’t change anything. Sam was still Dean’s little brother, therefore Sam was still off-limits. “Anyway, my mom died when I was little. I have two younger brothers, both of whom also got ridiculous names: Balthazar and Uriel. Balt helped me escape, but I haven’t heard from either of them since I left home.”

“I’m so sorry,” Sam offered. “I can’t imagine not seeing Dean for three years. Especially over… Cas, forgive me for saying it, but your father is a great big bag of dicks.”

“No forgiveness is needed for stating the obvious and true,” Castiel said with a soft smile. “I don’t even really think of him as my father anymore. I think of myself as parentless. He’s Michael, my uncle’s brother, and a complete ass.”

Once again, a comfortable silence stretched as the two boys worked on their respective projects, and once again, it was Castiel who broke it, this time with a noise of frustration as he slammed his sketchbook closed and pulled out some homework instead. Sam looked up from his work. “What’s wrong?”

“I’ve been… remember Meg?” Sam nodded, so Castiel continued, “I was trying to draw her as an angel, but everything I tried kept making her look demonic. I want no part of any religion that would let a little girl go to Hell, even if it’s only art.”

“Ouch, yeah, sounds like you need a break,” Sam said sympathetically.

Cas looked at the book in his lap and smiled somewhat sheepishly. “Not many people do their math homework when their hobby is going poorly, I would imagine.”

Sam laughed. “No, probably not, usually it’s the other way around I would expect. I was just about to do the same thing though.”

“Oh?” Cas had assumed Sam was doing homework. He was intrigued.

“Yeah, I’ve kinda hit a wall, and usually switching and doing something else for a while helps. So, math,” Sam said.

That wasn’t what Cas was asking. “What are you doing?”

“I, uh…” Sam looked at his now-closed notebook, the faintest trace of red coloring his cheeks. “I write. Stories, poetry, whatever. I can’t decide how to end this story, so…”

Oh, this was just not fair. Was there no end to Sam’s amazing qualities? “What were you writing about just now?”

Sam’s slight flush deepened. “It’s, uh… that warrior angel you drew against the moon, remember how we’d talked about why he was like that? He didn’t want to destroy the nephilim because of his own kid? I’m writing his story. I’d planned on giving you a copy when I got it finished.”

Cas didn’t trust himself to speak. Sam wasn’t real. He couldn’t be. People like Sam just didn’t happen. Of course, it could be the universe taunting him – people like Sam do exist, but he couldn’t have them. “I look forward to reading it,” he finally trusted himself to get out.


	2. February 7th - Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decides that what Sam and Cas need is some more awkwardness. As any good brother would do, he provides.
> 
> Amazingly, it works.

Both boys had finished their math and moved on by the time Dean got home. Castiel was reading, while Sam worked on Latin translations. “Friday night, and you two nerds are doing your homework,” Dean teased.

Sam was doing Latin because his brain could be elsewhere, like wishing he’d never mentioned writing to Cas. The older boy hadn’t spoken to him since. Dean’s return was very welcome. “Hey! As of this morning, you were gonna be too. Are you a nerd now?”

“No, ‘cause see, _I_ scored a date,” Dean said, prodding Sam gently with his foot. “Although maybe for nerds, doing homework together _is_ a date… in which case, sorry for interrupting.” Sam could feel himself getting extremely warm.

Cas spoke up, though a bit late, and there was a somewhat strangled tone in his voice. “Even a nerd like me can come up with better ways to spend a date than homework.”

Dean looked between the two, eyebrow quirked, but decided not to pursue. “Hey, something weird happened while I was out with Cassie. We ran into this guy showing a photo around…”

Cas sat straight up, the book slipping from his hands. “Did you tell him where I was? Or that you knew me at all?”

“Sort of,” Dean said apologetically. “When he showed us the photo I didn’t hide the reaction, but when Cassie said she’d never seen you, I lied and told him you looked like a friend of mine from my school in Arkansas. Which you kinda do. He said he was your dad and that you’d run away from home.”

“He wasn’t lying,” Castiel said quietly as he retrieved his book. “I ran away a long time ago. So far, Gabriel’s kept me safe, but I should have realized Michael was due for a visit and warned you what could happen. Thank you for not telling him anything.”

“No problem. Sorry I almost did. Anything else I should know?” Dean asked.

Cas took a steadying breath. “Sometimes Michael will send cousins or other relatives, so be careful who you tell you know me. And I ran away from home because Michael didn’t take it well when I told him I’m gay.”

Sam snorted. He couldn’t help it. “Yeah, and God didn’t take it well when Lucifer refused to love humans.”

“I… okay, that’s fair,” Castiel said, bursting into laughter.

“You call your dad by his first name?” Dean said.

“Yes. I unofficially disowned him,” Cas explained.

“Huh. Can’t imagine turning my back on my dad,” Dean said.

“I can,” Sam said. “Dad pulls enough shit, I can see running away. Of course, you and Dad get along way better than him and me, and I’m not telling him anything about who I’m looking at dating until there’s actually something to tell him.”

“Pretty sure Dad won’t give a shit any more than I do, but your call,” Dean said. “There someone you’re looking at, then?”

“No one realistic, no.” Sam couldn’t stop his eyes from flicking over to Cas before he forced them back down to his Latin. He knew better than to hope Dean hadn’t noticed, but he could hope that Cas hadn’t. “But I’m not in any hurry.”

Dean smirked. “I keep tellin’ you, Sammy, you gotta get your mind off Angelina Jolie.”

“Shut up,” Sam said, though there was no heat behind it.

“Brad Pitt, too,” Dean pushed.

Sam shook his head. “Seriously, shut up.”

“Fine.” Dean looked over to Cas. “Okay, Cas, which of us is sleeping with Sammy?”

Sam jumped up, face burning as he collected his books and papers. “You’re a real jerk, Dean. I’m going to bed.”

“Yeah, whatever, bitch,” Dean said. “Go get your beauty sleep.”

 

The door slammed behind Sam, and Dean plopped down beside Cas on the couch. “Something I said, you think?”

“Well, there had to be a better way to phrase your question, especially since you’d just been asking him about dating,” Castiel said. His heart rate had finally returned to normal. The first spike came when Dean had said he’d run into Michael, and the second when he’d said he was gay, which Dean either didn’t notice or he cared exactly as much as Sam had said he would. It had spiked again when he thought Sam had glanced over at him when Dean asked about dating, but then his heart felt like it stopped altogether when Dean had asked his poorly-worded question.

Dean was laughing, though. “I do that to him all the time, he never gets like that. Technically, my room is Dad’s room, and Sam and I share his. When Dad’s gone, which is most of the time, I sleep in his bed so Sam and I can each have our own space. I don’t care where I sleep, so it’s your choice. There are two beds, you wouldn’t have to share a bed with Sam, but if you’d rather have your own room, go for it.”

Conflicting instincts warred through Cas. On the one hand, Cas wanted to jump on the chance for more time with Sam, now that he’d recovered his composure. And while Sam was angry at Dean, Cas hadn’t done anything so Sam was probably not mad at him. But he wasn’t sure he trusted himself with the temptation still, and surely Sam would be more comfortable with his brother, even if he was upset with him. “You know Sam better than I do. Given his outburst, which do you think he’d prefer?”

Dean shrugged. He turned so that he was fully facing Cas, all trace of his usual joking gone. “Cas, am I right in thinking you have a massive crush on my brother?”

“Sam should come with a warning label,” Cas said. “Don’t worry, I know better than to do anything about it.”

“Huh?”

Cas shot him a weird look. “He’s your little brother, you’re my best friend. Therefore he’s off-limits.”

“Wha…” Dean looked utterly baffled. “Maybe some guys are like that, but as long as you’re not a dick about it, I’m Sam’s brother, not his keeper. Now, you cheat on him or beat him up or push him to move faster than he’s comfortable with or something like that, I will end you, best friend or not. But I’d love to see him with someone like you, where I’m pretty sure that threat is just a formality. Why would you being my friend mean you and Sam can’t hook up?”

“Some people find that just too weird,” Cas said, trying to deal with the rush of nerves. Now he was out of excuses, wasn’t he. “Of course, there’s still the question of why in the world a guy like him would bother with me.”

“Because…” Dean rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on. You like Sam, ask him out, because I promise you he will never find the balls to do it himself.”

“Oh, please. Dean, I’m well aware of the fact that I’m a nerd. So I can draw a little. Sam’s an athlete, and a genius. He’s the kind of guy that anyone who likes guys would fall for.”

Dean snorted. “You know he talks the same way about you, he’s some dork freshman and you’re a genius and an artist and those eyes shouldn’t be allowed. I’m not entirely sure on whether he wants to date you or just wants to be you, but you’ll never know unless you ask him out. He’s not gonna be a dick about it if I’m wrong here.”

“Not tonight.” Cas picked up his bag and went to Sam’s room, knocking softly and opening it when Sam called permission. “Sam? Do you mind if I take the other bed?”

Sam sat up from his writing, looking surprised. “Sure, if that’s what you want. I’m sorry about Dean, no one’s ever been able to teach him manners.”

“I’m not sure whether introducing him to Gabriel is the worst idea I could ever have, or the best. No one in this town would be safe from them whether they team up or go against each other.” Cas dropped his bag at the foot of the empty bed. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, he just…” Sam trailed off. “He did that on purpose, you know.”

“I have to say, I’m a little weirded out by the fact that he has no problem joking about sleeping with his brother,” Cas said.

Sam chuckled. “Yeah, well, this girl he dated for like three weeks and then dumped got revenge by spreading a rumor that he was molesting me, and enough teachers heard it that we ended up running to Dad’s friend Bobby Singer. It’s kinda become a running joke for us. We’re close, yeah, but not that close. As far as I know Dean’s not even into guys.”

“And he cares way too much about you for it to be true molestation,” Cas agreed. “He’s a dick, though. At least he’s a well-meaning one.”

“I’m not so sure about the well-meaning,” Sam said. “But if you can ignore him…”

“He’s… it may not be you he’s teasing. At least, not just you,” Cas said. “Which is kinda nice, really. I’ve never been teased like this.”

“Dean’s really taken to you, he’s never invited someone to spend the night before,” Sam said as he pulled his notebook closer, resuming his writing as Cas changed into his pajamas. “Hey, uh. I’m sorry about earlier, I just… I wanted to do something for you. To thank you for the angel picture of me and Dean.”

“Hmm?” Cas tried to figure out why Sam was apologizing. “I’m looking forward to reading it, Sam, why are you sorry?”

Sam sighed. “Look, you don’t have to be nice about it. You wouldn’t talk to me afterward, so… I overstepped, and…”

Oh. Whoops. That was the complete opposite of what Cas had intended, and he needed to correct that, now. “Sam, no, I really am excited to read it. I wasn’t talking because I didn’t want to say something that might upset you, like how you are in severe need of a warning label.”

“Warning label?” Sam asked.

“Caution: there is no way this person is real, or something like that. You’re…” Castiel cursed himself. There really wasn’t anywhere he could go with this except to tell the truth. “Sam, I have trouble believing you’re willing to spare a second thought for me. If someone had asked me a month ago to describe the perfect guy, I suppose I’d have eventually come up with a long, rambling answer that made a little sense. It’s a lot shorter now, all I need is two words. Sam Winchester.”

“Cas, don’t make fun of me,” Sam said, hurt.

“I’m not!” Cas protested, trying to understand how Sam could possibly think that. “Shall we start with the obvious? You’re really smart. You’re an athlete. You like to write. Shallow note: you are beautiful. I’m talking as an artist there, not as someone attracted to you, but that too. But it’s more than that. You’re… things I don’t talk about with anyone, I can tell you. Because I know I can trust you. Not just to not tell others, although I don’t mind if you tell Dean. But you won’t laugh, or judge. You’ll listen, and try to understand, and empathize. I like that Dean teases me. I love that you don’t.”

“That doesn’t make me perfect,” Sam insisted. “You’re perfect. I’m just…”

“A dork? A nerd? Sam, so am I.” Cas could feel his resolve weakening. He wasn’t quite ready to break yet, but he could feel it coming. He decided not to continue this conversation, instead pulling his sketchbook back out and flipping to a blank page to begin a new attempt at Meg. Maybe if he started simpler, say with Meg’s unicorn taking her to Heaven…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno, I think doing homework together would be a pretty cool date.


	3. February 8th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel cooks breakfast. Sam nearly doesn't get to eat any.

Sam stayed up late writing. Maybe, if Cas really wasn’t just being nice and still liked him after he’d read things… Sam’s dreams were full of Cas, and he suspected they would be for a while. He wasn’t sure why Cas had said all that the night before, but he didn’t trust the obvious explanation. It probably had something to do with Dean.

Dean must have woken up first, because Sam could smell bacon cooking. He headed out to the kitchen, the notebook with the finished story under one arm, and stopped in surprise at the sight of Cas pouring pancake batter.

Cas turned around at the sound of the door opening. “Good morning, Sam. Did you sleep well?”

“Eventually,” Sam said, holding up the book. “I finished my story last night, well, the rough draft anyway. So, uh… it’s here on the table whenever you get around to it. No rush.”

Cas nodded. “Thank you. Right after I get the pancakes done.”

“You can eat first,” Sam said, ducking his head to hide his smile. He grabbed a banana and started peeling it. Cas got out three plates and divided the pancakes and bacon between them. One plate went in the oven where Cas had been keeping the cooked pancakes warm. He held the second plate out to Sam. “You cooked us breakfast?”

“You’re letting me sleep here, I figured it was a way to say thank you,” Cas said. “Don’t worry, I’ll replace the groceries I used.”

Sam shook his head as he took the plate. “You don’t have to. It’s just… everything I already knew about you being amazing, and you can cook, too? I’m not the one who needs a warning label.”

Cas picked up his plate and followed Sam. “Hey… if I promise I can come up with something better than homework, would you go on a date with me?”

Thankfully, Sam had just gotten to the table, so dropping his plate didn’t mess up breakfast. “Are you serious?”

“Yes.” Cas waited a second before adding, “And just to be clear, this isn’t hypothetical, I really am asking you out.”

“You…” Sam couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t shake the sense that he’d regret this, that this was somehow some kind of prank. But… it was Cas. And Cas, well, he’d been nothing but nice. And if it was covering a cruel streak, that should get him over this crush. So what the hell, right? “Yeah, sure. When?”

Cas went a little pink. “I didn’t want to plan that far ahead. I was about two-thirds convinced you’d say no. So… either tomorrow sometime or Friday after the track meet? Is there something in particular you’d like to do?

“Well, if we decide on tomorrow, maybe go to the park? The shelter’s gonna have the dogs out there. Dean and I can’t actually have a dog because of all the moving and stuff, but I still like going and playing with them. Friday night… kinda depends how we feel after the track meet, doesn’t it?” Sam said.

“If I wasn’t here, I’d have been at the park to see the dogs,” Cas said with a grin. “Sounds like a wonderful idea to me.”

Dean came in then. “Mornin’, boys.” He noted the two plates and smirked at Cas. “I see how it is.” He snagged a piece of bacon from Sam’s plate.

“Yours is in the oven to keep warm. You don’t need to steal Sam’s food.” Cas glared disapprovingly at Dean.

“I don’t mind, Cas, I’m not much of a bacon eater anyway. Really, it’s fine,” Sam said.

Cas looked at the banana. “Would you prefer fruit, then?”

“Don’t get me wrong, if you cook me something, I’ll eat it, Cas. You don’t have to go out of your way like that.”

“When I cook breakfast I’ll give Dean your share of the bacon and make sure there’s fruit handy for you,” Cas said easily. “That’s not a problem. Any allergies I should be aware of?”

Dean reached out and ruffled Sam’s hair. “Swear to God, we got to keep this one around. Make it happen.”

“Don’t drive him away by being an asshole, then,” Sam said, ducking away from Dean. “Oh, by the way, I know it’s short notice but I have a date tomorrow afternoon.”

Dean’s grin became even bigger. He swallowed his mouthful of pancake and smirked at Cas. Cas calmly took a sip of orange juice. “I asked him this morning, not last night, so I didn’t lie.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cas go play with puppies and generally enjoy themselves.

After another Cas-cooked breakfast, the boys spent the morning getting their homework done. At lunchtime, they loaded into the Impala to meet Cassie at the diner.

“Cassie, this is my little brother, Sam, and I know you at least know of Cas. Guys, Cassie Robinson,” Dean said.

Cassie shook hands with both boys. “I know Cas. People keep trying to get one of us to ask the other out so they can talk about Castiel and Cassie. It’s kind of silly. Sam, it’s nice to meet you, Dean talks about you all the time.”

“It’s rather amusing, given that there’s no chance of it happening,” Cas said. “Neither of you need to be worried about it.”

Cassie stared at Cas. “What’s Sam got to worry about?”

“It’s not official or anything, but after lunch, Cas and I are going on a date,” Sam explained. “If things go well…”

“Oh, wow! I had no idea Cas was… huh,” Cassie said.

“There was no need for people to know until now,” Cas said. “But as I hope to have a boyfriend soon, I have no intention of hiding. It’s not fair to Sam. If someone tries to bully us for it, I’m no more ashamed of Sam than I am of pole vaulting, so it won’t work on me, and no one with any sense messes with Sam for any reason anymore.”

Dean chuckled, but put a quick hand on Sam’s shoulder. “You’re okay with this?”

“Yeah, Dean, we talked about this yesterday and agreed that we didn’t want to try to hide anything. I doubt we’ll be one of those clingy couples who walk each other to class and make out all through lunch, but we won’t hide,” Sam said.

“Sounds good to me. You should start joining us for lunch, though,” Dean said.

Sam laughed. “Yeah, I will.”

 

At the park, Sam and Cas wandered around the paths until it was time for the dogs to arrive. “I read your story last night. I liked it. You’re a good writer,” Cas said.

Sam ducked his head, trying not to let the smile overwhelm him. “Thanks. I started writing back in, like, second grade. All I need is paper and a pen or pencil, it doesn’t take up much room, and I can write in the car as long as there’s light. Dean’s read some of my stuff and I use them for English or history assignments when they fit, but mostly I just write for myself.”

“Well, if you’re willing to share, I would love to read more of your work. I won’t take offense if you say no. I know how hard it can be to let others see your work. The stuff I do for school is one thing, but the work I do for myself is… there aren’t a whole lot of people I’m comfortable letting see that much of me, and the few who I am, I actually care what they think.”

“Exactly!” Sam said. “I can share most of my stuff with Dean because I know he’ll be honest but not mean, and I have enough confidence in our relationship that even when he’s saying negative things, it doesn’t hurt the way it would from someone else. And I can share with you because you know what it’s like.”

“You’re so lucky to have Dean,” Cas said. “Even when I still lived with my brothers, we never had that kind of bond. Balt’s three years younger than me, Uriel five, but age isn’t the problem.”

“Might be our parents,” Sam offered. “When Dean and I lost our mom, Dad told Dean to take me and not look back. He just meant the fire, but Dean kinda… he took it to heart. When Dad noticed, he encouraged it.”

“That could be. When we lost our mom, I was six. Michael told me to suck it up and be a man. Uriel got off because he was just a baby, but Balt got the same lectures I did. We weren’t allowed to cry for our mother because God had called her to a better place and we were just feeling sorry for ourselves.”

Sam made a rude noise. “I’ll say it again: Michael sucks.”

“Yes, he does,” Cas agreed. “Anyway, I spent everything I had trying to do as I was told, so I had very little to offer to help my brothers. Balt and I were friends, not like you and Dean but we got along well, and neither of us much liked Uriel. The only regret I have about leaving the way I did is that I left Balt there and haven’t been able to go back for him. I did what I had to, and Gabriel’s promised that he’s keeping an eye on Balt and if he’s ever in my situation for whatever reason, he won’t have to go through the months of running and loneliness that I did.”

“That’s good.” Sam was going to say more, but he was distracted. “Look, the dogs are here!”

For the next four hours, the boys petted and played with the dogs who’d come out. Some of the dogs got to leave early to go to new homes. As they watched the remaining dogs get loaded up to go back to the shelter, both boys watched wistfully. “Once I’m old enough, I’m going to volunteer at the shelter,” Cas said. “I love animals.”

“You’re good with them,” Sam said with a smile. “I thought that one terrier was going to follow you around forever!”

“I usually like cats better, but I wanted to take Molly home with me,” Castiel said. “Maybe someday I’ll be able to have pets. I’m a bit worried I’ll end up one of those crazy cat ladies, though.”

“I doubt that’ll happen,” Sam said. “You like things to be orderly. That many cats in one house? It’ll never be orderly.”

Cas couldn’t help the laugh at that. “You have a good point. Thanks, that makes me feel better.” There was a moment or two of silence. “What would you like to do now? It’s still a bit early for dinner…”

“A bit, yeah.” Sam thought for a bit, but shrugged in defeat. “I don’t get out much, so I don’t know what there is to do in town, aside from the park and the movie theatre.”

“There’s a skating rink and a bowling alley, there’s the library… although that’s a bit too close to homework. Maybe some other time, but not on a first date.” Sam laughed. “I’m sorry, I don’t exactly get out much either.”

“Well, I’m okay with hanging out here for a while. It’s a nice day and there’s good company.” The boys flopped down in the grass. “How’s the painting coming?”

“Slowly, but well,” Cas said. “I’ve got the underpainting done, and I’ve started putting the color on, but I’m still kind of scared to mess it up. How about you? Are you working on anything big?”

“Not really working yet, but I’ve been thinking about expanding this story I wrote last year. It’s about these two brothers who were separated when they were little and meet again as adults. There’s some sci-fi stuff involved, and if I expand it I’ll mix in other plots and stuff. I’d like to hear what you think.”

 

After dinner and a stop for ice cream, the two boys stood outside the small house John had rented. “Given that I’m coming in, am I supposed to offer you a good-night kiss now or later?” Cas asked.

“I don’t know,” Sam said. “Doing it now has the advantage of Dean not being around to… I can’t decide if he’d go with overdramatic ‘Just because I’m cool with you dating my brother doesn’t mean I want to have to see anything’ noises or offering criticism and advice on technique.”

Castiel laughed. “That is a very good point. Is that a yes?”

“Yeah, I… I’d like to.” Sam’s stomach felt like it was trying to escape. Cas leaned forward, and at least Sam was pretty sure Cas was just as nervous as he was. The kiss itself wasn’t much more than just a simple peck, but Sam didn’t care.

 

When Dean got home, Cas was on the couch with the story Sam had found him, with Sam sprawled on the floor with a different notebook. “Okay, which of you am I supposed to ask how things went?”

“Things went good,” Sam said. “The dogs were awesome and yeah, there were a couple awkward moments, but considering you had two guys with no experience between them, that was gonna happen. I had a great time.”

“I don’t think you’re supposed to dissect your date in front of the person you were with, but I agree with Sam’s analysis.” Cas closed the notebook and sat up. “I did forget one very important thing, though.”

“Yeah? What’s that?” Sam asked.

“I forgot to invite you to do this again Friday night,” Cas said.

Dean snorted. “Yeah, not that you wouldn’t have a million opportunities between now and then, but that’s kind of important. Especially considering what Friday is.”

“What’s Friday?” Cas asked.

“Oh my god, Friday is Valentine’s Day,” Sam realized. “Don’t feel like you have to do anything special, it won’t have even been a week.”

“Oh. Right. I wasn’t allowed to celebrate Valentine’s Day as a child, and I’ve never had anyone to do anything with since I left Michael, so I usually forget until all of a sudden the school halls are clogged with bad poetry, flower petals, candy wrappers, and so much sap that even maple trees are jealous,” Castiel said.

“Fair enough,” Dean said. “Cas, you staying here tonight?”

“If I’m invited, I’m staying here,” Cas said.

“You two still okay with sharing a room?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded. “I don’t mind,” Cas said. “But if you’d prefer…”

Dean cut him off. “Whoa, Cas. Brother, not keeper. If Dad were here he might have something to say about it, but he doesn’t know Sam the way I do, or you at all. I don’t care what the two of you do when, because I trust you not to push Sammy, I trust Sammy not to push you, and I sure as hell don’t have a leg to stand on when it comes to Sam’s age or that this was the first date.”

“Dean, there’s no way you’d be cool with just anyone I brought home,” Sam said, a little stunned at Dean’s speech.

“Yeah, well, Cas ain’t just someone you brought home, he’s _Cas_. I trust Cas with you. Not just with dating or whatever, with anything,” Dean said.

Sam sat up, eyes wide as he tried to find any evidence that Dean was joking. He failed. “Dean, you don’t trust _Dad_ with me.”

Cas had been toying with the notebook, but that got his full attention. He’d known Dean liked him, that Dean respected him. But he’d had no idea that it went this far. “Dean, I swear, I will live up to the faith you’re placing in me. That’s… I can’t imagine any higher honor or sign of friendship from you.”

“That’s because there ain’t one,” Dean said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puppies are adorable and I wish I could bring them all to live with me. Cats, too. I don't care about having things orderly, so I wouldn't mind.
> 
> Thus ends this part of the story! Expect to see part 3 later this week, complete with ridiculous angst.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate titles. I'm terrible at titles. I'm so sorry.
> 
> I love comments though!


End file.
